


Two Beds Apart

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Even when they're apart, they're together!





	Two Beds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Two Beds Apart

## Two Beds Apart

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters or the episode Red, White and Blue but they say imitation is the highest form of flattery ;) 

Author's Notes: Naughty me.this is unbeta-ed - my fingers did the edits. 

Story Notes: You know that scene in the episode Red, White and Blue where Ray and Fraser manage to have a completely coherent conversation across Chicago? Well I thought I'd have a go at my own   
version. It's short but sweet.   


* * *

  
  
Benton Fraser lay awake, tossing and turning in his bed. On the other side of Chicago Ray Vecchio was having the same problem.  
  
"This is ridiculous," they announced together.  
  
Fraser continued, "I mean I should be able to get to sleep. There's no reason why I've suffering insomnia these past few nights. You could almost think...."  
  
"I'm going crazy," Ray said. "This is crazy. I shoulda been asleep hours ago but no I'm lying here thinking about the ceiling. It's not as if..."  
  
"I can expect him to be here all the time it's just you get used to......" Fraser started.  
  
"...having the guy in your bed, in your life," Ray finished.  
  
"I know you're having the same problem, Ray. But somehow I can't tell you I do," Fraser said with the presumed knowledge his partner could hear him.  
  
"I know, Benny, believe me," Ray responded. "All those nights when you say it's OK for me to go home and then I pick you up in the morning and you look like something the wolf dragged in. Don't tell me you sleep like a baby when I'm not there."  
  
"Well no, Ray I don't," Fraser paused. "I don't sleep at all well. But that's not the point you have a family, responsibilities....."  
  
"You're my responsibility, Benny," Ray interrupted. "You're my best friend."  
  
"The person I rely on," Fraser said.  
  
Together they spoke, "my lover."  
  
"This is crazy, Benny it's not doing either of us any good." Ray pointed out.  
  
"No you're right, Ray, but I can't ask you to stay every night." Fraser replied.  
  
Ray scoffed, "Yes you can," grinning he continued. "Of course you'll have to get a bigger bed."  
  
"And new sheets?" Fraser asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it would be worth it, Ray."  
  
"So we're agreed?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, Ray I'm just going to have to sleep next to you every night," Fraser smiled.  
  
"Just sleep?" Ray queried.  
  
Fraser blushed, "Well, no Ray, obviously other things as well."  
  
"Great, Benny," Ray replied. "Oh, Benny?"  
  
"Yes?"<  
  
"Answer the door," Ray told him.  
  
"Why, Ray?" Fraser asked.  
  
Ray sighed, "Because I'm outside."  
  
Going to the door Fraser opened it and was delighted to discover his best friend, partner and lover on the other side.  
  
"RAY!" he was happy they could finally speak to each other face to face.  
  
"Benny!" Ray grabbed Fraser and hugged him tight.  
  
Pulling back a little from the embrace Ray spoke, "Great idea we had, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Ray. Would you like to try it out?" Fraser said with just a hint of suggestion.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
With that Ray closed the door just as he pulled his partner into a deep kiss. Although even when they were apart they were together there was so much to be said for being together, together.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Two Beds Apart by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
